what was missing
by AlexStarzz
Summary: this is part of the episode of adventure time what was missing, but i made some of it my own, hope you like it! im working on chapter 4 and 5
1. what was missing

it was a nice summers day. Finn and Jake were talking. " its ok man, we know about the time you spend with PB's hair." Jake asserts Finn. "you do?" he asks being a retard. "dude were room mates, and that's why i'll share my most beloved thing with you, my baby blanket." Jake says while taking it out of hiding. then all of a sudden, a door is starting to unfold in there house, and a sneaky door lord comes through it. the stupid door lord snatches Jake's blanket, and Finns bubblegum hair, then opens another door to the candy kingdom. This happens then he opens a door to Marceline's place. "uhhhhgg" Marceline yells, because he took her weed. Finn, Jake, and princess bubblegum all go in Madeline's house. "uhhg" Marceline yells in pain because of the sun.

* * *

when Finn, Jake, and Bmo all go through the door, PB stayed to see if her ex was ok. princess bubblegum still cared for her, even though that its been 3 years ago that shes broken up with her. "are you ok Marceline?" princess bubblegum asks in pity "yeah i'll be fine Bonnibel" Marceline said then just noticed she used her first name. "Marceline, you know how much i hate that!" bubblegum says getting angered easily. "yeah i know it's just a habit .." Marceline says back, then they catch up with Finn and Jake. they saw the door of the door lord. "whats that?" Finn asks "its the door of the door lords, we tried locking them up, but they kept getting away , because there door lords." princess bubblegum answers Finn. "they kept breaking out, because you let them live..." Marceline said while looking at her nails. the all became a band for a day.

* * *

"la da da da da, i'm gonna bury you in the ground, da da da da , in gonna bury you with my sound, in gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face, i'm gonna-" "Marceline! that's too distasteful!" bubblegum yells not liking Madeline's sound. "oh you don't like that! or do you just not like me!" Marceline yells with anger, and sadness at the same time. "I'm sorry i don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do? sorry i don't treat you like your perfect, like all your little loyal subject do, sorry i'm not made of sugar, and i'm not sweet enough for you, is that why you always avoid me, that must be such an inconvenience for you,well... i'm just your problem, i'm just your problem, its like i'm not even a person am i? i'm just your problem, well i-i-i shouldn't have to justify what i do, well i-i-i, shouldn't have to prove anything to you, i'm sorry that i exist, i forgot what landed me on your blacklist, but i-i-i shouldn't be the one who makes up with you, so why do i want to... why do i want to, to bury you in the ground, and drink all the blood from your... ugh you threw me off!" she finishes with yelling at the end.

* * *

after the night, they end up with opening the door, and Marceline gets her weed out of the bag before anyone can see it. they all go home, but Marceline was emotionally drained by the time everyone leaves. so Marceline goes in the nearby forest, to smoke. PB doesn't go home either, PB still had unresolved feelings for Marceline, that she didn't know why it wouldn't go away.


	2. in the night

"hmm, it seems safe here, no bubblegum, or other people that will tell me to stop it..." Marceline tells herself as she gets out her pipe and her lighter. as she takes one big smoke of the pipe, she hears something in the distance. "huh? what the fuck was that?!" she tells herself almost falling from her floating, but catching herself before she hits the ground.

* * *

"Marceline? is that you?" bubblegum yells hearing Marceline. "huh? oh shit!" Marceline says to herself. "oh yeah she says then remembering that bubblegum asked her a question. "can we talk?" PB asks appearing out of the bushes, then getting closer to Marceline. "um sure Bonnibel..." Marceline says feeling the weed kick in. "Marceline? are you high?" PB says finally smelling the disgusting smell of weed. "um no?" Marceline replies knowing that Bonnibel would get mad if she was.

* * *

"Marceline... don't lie to me! i can smell it, i know the smell wasn't here earlier!" PB says getting frustrated by Marceline. "oh, come on Bonnibel, lighten up! it looks like you could use some yourself" Marceline says noticing that Pb was getting annoyed by the weed and her calling her by her first name. "no i don't need some! that stuffs going to kill you, you know!" bubblegum says forgetting something. "i'm already dead, did you forget that i was a vampire Bonnibel?" Marceline says with laughter. "oh yeah, just i haven't seen you in so long i kinda forgot." princess bubblegum says making up an excuse. "so what did you wanna talk to me about Bonnibel?" Marceline says wanting to get back on subject so she can go finish smoking. "umm can we go to our house or something? um i don't feel safe here." bubblegum says wanting to go to Marceline's house.

* * *

"um ok? if that's what you want princess Bonnibel." Marceline says while picking PB up bride style, and flying to her house. when they got there, Marceline set bubblegum softly on the ground, right in front of the door. they both walk in, and PB looked around, she was thinking that this place hasn't changed one bit. "so what are we gonna talk about?" Marceline says now knowing that the weed is wearing off. "um, this is kinda hard to say, but after three years, i think i still-" bubblegum says then Marceline cuts in. "oh my glob you still... wow its been three years Bonnibel." Marceline says, but then notices the tone she said it in. "oh glob i didn't mean it like in a bad way, just i don't know..." Marceline says trying to fix it so PB wouldn't get hurt. "yeah i know... well its getting late, so i think i should go.." Princess Bubblegum says starting to walk towards the door. " wait, Bonnie, you can stay here for the night, i don't want you to walk home at this time of night... you might get kidnapped by the ice king or something like that." Marceline says, figuring out that she still loved, and cared about the pink princess.

* * *

"ohh thank you Marcy!" Peebles said while hugging the floating vampire, then noticing she has used her name for Marceline when they were dating. "ohh its no problem!" Marceline says back noticing it too. "so what do you wanna do Bonnie " Marceline says using the name that she called PB when they were dating. "um... i dont know... uh we should watch a movie" Bubblegum says making up her mind. "um ok... what movie do you wanna watch?" Marceline says while floating over to her movies, and looking threw them. " how about heat signature 2?" Marceline says picking it up. "No" Princess says being picky. "how about Zombie Nightmare?" Marceline says in a spooky voice, forgetting that PB didn't like scary movies. "or are you too chicken?" Marceline says remembering.

* * *

"No! ok lets watch that!" PB says trying not to be scared. Marceline put the movie in, then went to turn the lights off. PB let her, then Pb sat on her couch forgetting that it was as hard as a rock. "Bonnie you don't look too comfortable, would you like to sit on my lap?" Marceline says joking, but didn't think PB would take it seriously. "um.. sure" PB says, then Marceline lets her sit on her lap. when PB would get scared, she would quickly turn around, and dig her head into Marceline, and Marceline would put her arms around her wast. till the end of the movie, Marceline's arms were still around PB's wast. when they both decided to go to bed, Marceline let PB sleep on her, but before they drifted off to sleep, they talked. "Marcy, i don't think you finished your song earlier, what were you really gonna say?" bubblegum asks really wanting to know. "i was gonna say, why do i want to, why do i want to still be with you..." Marceline says figuring out that she still was deeply in love with the princess that was laying on her.

* * *

"really? so does that mean... that your still on love with me?" bubblegum asks. "yes... yes it does." Marceline replies. "wow... i still love you too..." PB confesses then they both slowly lean in, then both of there lips meet. after the kiss, bubblegum was hugging Marcy around her neck, and Pb's legs were wrapped around Marcy's wast. Marcy was holding tightly onto PB so she wouldn't fall off, and they both fell comfortably asleep in each others grasp.


	3. back together

when it was morning time, Marceline is up, but bubblegum was still asleep, so Marceline waited for her to get up. when bubblegum got up, she looked at Marceline and had noticed were she was. "ohh... good morning Marcy' Bonnibel says getting off of Marceline, but didn't want to. "good morning Bonnie. "Marceline says as she floats off of the bed."umm how did i get into my pajama's?" bubblegum asked with confusion. "oh haha well when you fell asleep i let you lay on my bed, and i went and got you your pajama's, and then i changed you" Marceline says in a happy voice. "what! you changed me!" PB says yelling. "don't worry... i didn't see anything" Marceline says lying. "ok" Pb says then we both go downstairs.

"so what would you like for breakfast Bonnie?" Marceline asks. "umm.. i don't know..." Peebles answers. "umm want some pancakes?" Marceline says wanting to make breakfast for her. "umm sure that sounds good" princess bubblegum says back, then sits in the kitchen on the table. when they were eating they were talking. "umm so Marcy... what are we exactly?" Bonnibel asks nervously. 'umm... i don't know.. what do you think we should be? are we back together now?" Marcy says, really wanting her to say that they were back together. "umm yeah i would like that, for us to be back together... like how it was back then, ah those were the good times, i still remember them like it was yesterday.

"yeah, but the only thing i remember is when we had that big ass fight that ended us, it was weird, because i was the one that was crying, and i thought it would of been you, but that's in the past haha" Marceline says back to her princess. "yeah i don't even know why i started that. i knew i would of just missed you more." PB says back to her. "hmm well i have princess things to do now Marcy, so would you please take me back to the candy kingdom?" Pb asks but she didn't want to go back. "yeah just let me find my hat and gloves, then we will be on our way." she says. "ohh here they are!" Marceline says right as she sees them.

"so my love, how would you like me to carry you? bridal style, or do you want a piggy back ride?" Marceline asks half joking. "hmm a piggy back"PB says happily. PB gets on her back, then Marceline floats on her way to the candy kingdom. Marceline drops her princess off at PB's balcony then they kiss goodbye "wait Marcy " bubblegum yells not wanting her to leave. "huh? yeah?" Marceline says going back to her balcony. "umm we should hang out later on today.. you know, at my place" PB says wanting Marcy to stay forever. "umm sure what time?" Marcy says being happy that they were back together. "umm 6 ok?" PB says. "yeah that's fine, well see you later my love" Marceline says flying away.

later that night, before it was time for Marceline to go to PB's castle, PB calls Marcy. "Hello Marcy i invited Finn and Jake over for dinner, so i hope your on your way, its your favorite!" PB says then Marcy talks "yeah i'm almost there i'm in looking distance from the castle i'll be there in like five ok see you later Bonnie b" Marcy says then hangs up. when she gets there, there all waiting for her. she enters from PB's room balcony. "hey i'm here Bonnie b" she yells, then goes to the dinning room like it was a regular routine.

"ohh hey Marceline!" Finn says. "umm wheres Bonnie b... um i mean bubblegum." Marcy says then Finn told her. Marcy went to the kitchen, and saw her princess . "hey, i wonder why she'd here lets go see." Finn tells Jake, then they both go look, but hide so they wouldn't get caught spying. "hey my love!" Marcy says to Pb, then they kiss. "OH MY GLOB! are they dating?" Finn asks jake, then they came to the conclusion that they were. at the end of the dinner, Finn and jake went home, and Marceline stayed over.

"ha they were spying on us when we kissed in the kitchen" Marceline says while sitting down on PB's bed getting ready for the both of them to go to sleep. they both get in the comfortable position they were in the previous night. "they saw us?" PB says getting back to the previous topic. "yeah i saw them" Marcy confirms then they both drift off into there dream lands, still remaining the position they were in until morning.


	4. the past- last fight

it was a rainy day in Ooo, and PB and Marceline were with each other like usual on a Friday night. "bonnibel! just stop it ok?! Glob! you treat me like i don't know anything!" Marcy yells at PB. "no i don't your exadurating." PB says being calm. "... just i don't know. do you even love me anymore?" Marceline says busting into tears. "... well... i'm not sure anymore." PB says knowing that that was the end. "Wow and i thought you said you fell in love with me when i first said your name you fucking liar!" Marceline yells in frustration. "i know i did, i'm sorry Marcy .. but i just need some time to myself so i can think about things..." PB said knowing that it would break Marceline's heart. "ok! so now your breaking up with me!" Marceline says now even crying harder. after awhile she gets tired of waiting for PB's answer "fine then! just... i thought i would of ended up being with you for my whole life, that our love was internal... well i guess you proved me wrong." Marceline says in a now calmer voice than it was earlier. "well bye PB." marceline add's on, then gives her pink princess one last kiss. "i'll never forget you, and what we had." Marcy whispers in bubblegum's ear, then she fly's off to her home.

when marceline gets home, she immediately gets a call from PB. "fuck off!" she says in anger, and declines the phone call. she sits there now crying, thinking she just lost her lover, and her best friend. it takes her a few days to get use to the idea that she knows that she'll never get PB back, that nothing is ever gonna be the same between them, that it will just be pointless to get back to her, thinking she'll be taken back. so she kept telling herself that she should just give up on Bonnie "fuck i should of never met her, i should of just stayed in my house like i do most of the time, and to be alone for all of my years." Marceline says feeling bad for herself. "fuck why can't you get out of my head!" she yells when she catches herself thinking of Bonnie. A few moments later, she hears a knock on her door. "who the fuck is it?" Marceline yells not wanting to get out of the one spot she was in.

"Marceline its me!" Princess bubblegum yells from the other side of the door. "Fuck..." she says to herself, forgetting that PB was on the other side of the door. "Marceline, can i come in we need to talk..." PB says in her serious voice. "huh... oh yeah sure what the hell..." She says knowing PB was serious. "marceline i didn't mean that i never loved you. i never meant to break your heart. i swear" PB says right as she entered the room. "well whats done is done..." Marcy says in a i don't care anymore voice. "Marcy... please i never meant to say i wanna break up with you when i said i need time to myself." PB says trying to get back with Marcy. "come on bonnibel, we both know very well that i was in love with you, and you never loved me just admit it that's true." Marceline says wanting to cry but is holding it in. "but.. Marcy I've always loved you, from the first day we met." PB says starting to cry because she knew that Marcy didn't want to get back with her. "Ohh really?!" Marceline says now just pissed off. "Well then i think i should go... i'll just give you a couple of days or as long as its gonna last for you to get over this then i'll try to talk to you." Pb says wiping a tear away from her eye, then leaves. "Fuck you too bonnibel.!" Marceline says to herself after bubblegum left. "i still remember everything we've ever done." Pb says to herself at Marceline's door.

later that night PB was talking to herself in her room. "glob... she used my real name, she must be really upset of the break-up." then PB thought she heard marceline say something back "well of course i'm upset! glob bonnibel i thought you loved me!" "huh? Marcy ?" PB says and turns around finding the disappointment of no one being there. " i wish we never had that fight... only if i could go back in time..." she says to herself, then she slips the shirt that marcy gave her, and she cries herself to sleep.


	5. the zombies, and the surprise

It was just a normal Friday night, and Marceline was about to go pick up Bubblegum so she could take her out to eat. Marceline knocks on PB's window, and bubblegum jumps up. "Ha ha did i scare you Bonnie?" Marcy says she PB opens the window. "pshh... no.." PB says buffing. "Oh come on Bonnie you know i scared you, i know i scared you just admit it" Marceline says picking up Bonnibel, and starts to fly out the window.

"i have a surprise for you Bonnie." Marceline says suspicious. "is it zombies?!" PB says frightened. "Uh... no, Bonnie have you been reading that zombie shit again?" Marcy says teasing. "well, to my research, there's been mischievous zombie activity in the area, people's been recording they've seen "zombies," so please be careful Marcy." PB says caring. "shit Bonnie there's no such things as Zombies." Marceline says not knowing PB was the one who caused the first zombie apocalypse and not even knowing there was one. "don't worry Bonnibel, I'm making you dinner, its your favorite!" Marcy says interrupting Pb's thoughts. "there's nothing to be worried about..." bubblegum says to herself as they both enter Marceline's house.

"here you go, i hope you like it, i put my heart into it..." Marcy says to Pb as she floats over to her and sets both of the plates down. "thank you Marcy, you truly are the best" Pb says to Marcy. after they were done eating, they both decide to go for a walk. "its ok Bonnibel, I'll protect you, and there's no fucking zombies." Marceline says just to make her princess feel better. "uh... ok..." Bonnie says as she carefully walks out the door holding Marceline's hand very tightly. they walk for a while into the woods, were there was a party was going on. "uh, Marcy, whats this?" Bonnie says confused.

"Bonnie bubblegum, happy birthday..." Marcy says thinking Pb thought she forgot. "oh Marcy i thought you'd forgotten!" Pb practically yells as she jumps on Marcy giving her a big hug. "yeah i know, but i did this, for you..." Marceline says to her. "thank you Marcy, i... i... love you..." Pb says for the first time in awhile. then automatically after that, Marcy starts to blush. "uh... i love you too Bonnibel..." Marcy says to her, as they both kiss under the fireworks.

After the party, they both go back to Marceline's place, but to find a surprise, Marceline's dad was there. "uh... dad what are you doing here?!" Marcy yells. "well i heard that you and here were going out... again, so I decided to drop by, is that ok with you?" Hudson Abadeer says to Marcy. "NO! what the hell! you cant just drop by anytime you please!" Marcy says getting more upset. "well, i can tell you're getting mad, so i think i should leave, bye!" he says, them disappears back to the nightosphere.

"glob! i hate him!" Marceline says as she sits on the couch, covering her face. "Why?" Pb asks as she sits next to her. "cause he tries to get into all of my business! and im still mad at him for eating my fucking fries!" Marcy says starting to calm down. "ohh... well dont get stressed about it... i still love you..." Pb says to her. "yeahh ok." Marcy replies. "well I'm tired..." Pb says to Marcy. "uh... Me too" Marcy says back after looking at the clock and realizing it was already 3:00 a.m. well wanna go to sleep?" Marcy asks her. "yeah" Pb says back, and they both go into Marceline's room, and then they both lay in there favorite position. in the morning, Marcy, had to take Pb back to her castle, cause she had a meeting to go to. they both were going to hang out after her after all work things


End file.
